Odoroki!
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: The king Shinigami who was upset because his 'food' rations reduced because Kira, giving Light a 'punishment' that makes Soichiro Yagami chasing the world's greatest detective, L. English version of my "Surprise!" fic. Warning : Lame. Please Review.


**Warning : Bad fic, grammar, and language.**

**Disclaimer : If Death Note is mine, L Lawliet will be a female.**

* * *

The sun shone on the human's days. Summer has arrived, the people chose to holiday with their family. The Wammy's House in sight of the children have fun in the yard, playing at the same time learning (Study in holiday? Oh my gee...)

The atmosphere was so calm... very quiet...

BANG! BANG! DSIIING!!

BRAK!!

YOU BASTARD!!

...or not.

I take back my words.

Let's back to Japan at Kanto area where the Yagami's compound is.

COME BACK HERE, YOU'RE F*CKING BASTARD!!

BANG!! BANG!! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!!!!!!

Seemed at the Yagami Family home in full swing.

Let's take a look.

What the-!

Seen bits of glasses scattered on the floor. Sofas lay a mess. Tables broke. Messy room...

Is there a robbery in here?!

BANG! BANG!

THOUGH YOU'RE L AND YOUR STATUS IS ABOVE ME THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO MAKE MY SON LIKE THAT!!

(O.O)!!? Why Commander Yagami chasing L-chan with a gun in hand?

"Anata... please, stop it!" Sachiko shouted on the stairs while avoiding L who running toward her. However, her shout didn't stop Soichiro from chased L/Ryuuzaki/Ryuga/Coil/Deneuve/whatever you call.

Watari tried to intervene, but with Soichiro continuous firing bullets from his gun... not successful. There's impossible to against an upset man that has a gun, except want to die.

Actually, what happened that make the situation become like this? And why L – which never came out of his dark dusk, unless there is a mission, to point that can compete with a vampire – could be in the house of Yagami Family?

Let's call Doraemon and go back to three months ago with his (or its?) time machine.

-

* * *

**SURPRISE!!**

**

* * *

**

-

**[Light's Room Three Months Ago]**

**-**

"Light..."

"Not now, Ryuk. I'm busy."

"But, you can listen while writing on the Death Note, right?"

Light sighed. "Okay. What?"

Ryuk took an apple from Light's table and bit it (or they say 'munch it'). "I was summoned by the Shinigami King."

"Hm... so?"

"He wasn't happy over your act."

Light stop writing and turn towards his pet. (Narator was bitten by the shinigami pet)

"Why? I did the right thing."

Ryuk let out a breath. "That's it. The King didn't like because the portion of human for shinigami has drastically reduced. Besides, the lives that you've removed become wasted."

"It's their fault that they're so lazy." Light moved his eyes back to his book. "It just like that. Useless talk."

Ryuk glared at his partner (Ryuk? Glare? Terrifying!). "Actually, not only that." Fifth apple became victim.

Light glanced at the punk shinigami while his hand was busy writing the names of the criminals. Ryuk took the seventh apple from Light's table, threw it and the apple fell into his mouth.

"Because for it..." Ryuk stand and faced the window. "The King provided a penalty for you."

Light stopped writing and facing the shinigami's back… "What do you mean? What penalty?"

Ryuk's strange laugh echoed in Kira's ears. "You'll know later." And he flied out to nowhere. Light just stared at Ryuk departure in confuse before continuing to write.

-

A few days later...

"MERRY CHIRSTMAS!!"

Glasses clinking sound heard throughout the room. Matsuda, Aizawa, and Ide drank their beer. Light sweatdropped to saw his co-workers got drunk at the inquiry. He glanced at L who busy slaughtered the christmas cakes on the table, and sighed. Misa has collapsed on his lap for being drunk.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiight-kuuuuuun!!!" Matsuda yelled. He handed a glass of beer to Light who politely declined.

"Come on, Light-kun! Never mind even a bit!"

"No. I'm still not twenty years, yet."

Matsuda pouted. He turned and handed his beer to L. "This, Ryuuzaki. I'm sure you've twenty years old."

"Thank you, Matsuda-san." L accepted the glass of beer from Matsuda's hand and took a sip.

"You're welcome. I'm sure Ryuuzaki stronger than Light in drunk." Matsuda said, glanced at Light, made Light's eyebrows twitched. L grinned, understand what Matsuda mean.

"Of course, he's nothing." This remark made the vein sticking out on Light's forehead. "When compared, Light-kun..." L snapped his fingers. "just a baby to me."

STRIKE ONE!

Ear-splitting crowd plus provocation Matsuda multiplied L's insults directly proportional to the rise in blood tension produces in Light's head equal the rope of patience broke and Kira character appears.

Light set a foot on the table. "So, you think that I'm a baby, then?" he said defiantly. Although from outside he looks like an angel who smiled gently, but inside... Kira was thinking about different ways to create the strange detective in front of him kicked to hell.

L looked at Light with an innocent face while chewing his finger. "Of course, Light-kun." Oh... it sounds so innocent, as innocent as a newborn baby.

STRIKE TWO!!

An illusion of lightning background strike behind Light, his smile getting dark. "Is that so?"

One final push! L smiled thinking about it and nodded. "Yes."

"What did you say!!!?"

STRIKE THREE!! BATTER OUT!!

Light grabbed the glass of beer from L's hand and drank until they run out before slammed the glass on the table. He wiped his mouth with his backhand.

"I'll prove that I could drink more than you!!"

L grinned triumphantly. "Ok."

"GOOD!!!" Matsuda shout, while Aizawa and Ide prepare many glasses of beer on the table.

Light and L sat across a table full of beer glasses limiting them. Matsuda extended his hands like a referee in a boxing match.

"START!!!"

-

Three hours forty five and fifty two glasses of beer later...

L slammed the beer glass and stared Light with drunken eyes. Both hands on the table supporting his head and one foot on the chair. He wasn't able to sit down as usual.

Light slammed his glass along with L. His body looks wobbly. Ducked his head in his folded hands on the table.

"YAK!! DRAW!!" The already on the edge Matsuda shouted. L and Light head fell limply to the table.

Fortunately the parents (Watari and Soichiro) were not in here, can émigré...

"Light-kuuuun!!!" A loud female voice echoed in Light's ear. He raised his head and saw Misa hugging his arm.

"What, Misa?" Light asked, trying to make his voice sound normal. L try to not laugh at Light's strange voice.

"Let's play!!"

Light's eyebrow lifted. "Play?"

Misa put a bottle on the table and smiled. "Truth or Dare!!"

Matsuda smiled brightly. "Good idea! I join!!"

Aizawa groaned, pulled a chair to the table and sat down. "I am too."

Ide, who still hold a glass of beer, followed later.

"So... LET'S PLAY!!"

-

Half an hour later...

"Ok, Light-kun! Truth or dare?!" Matsuda asked. Light was silent for a moment to think.

"Dare."

Matsuda grinned, making Light feel uncomfortable. "I dare you to...

...MAKE LOVE WITH RYUUZAKI!!"

The dare is getting reaction from various parties. (=_=) expression from Aizawa and Ide, 0(OoO)0 from Misa, (O///_///O) from Light, (^v^) from Matsuda, and (o///_///o) from L.

Wh-what!!" Light and Misa shouted on Matsuda's face. Matsuda was just grinning.

"No! I don't want to!" Light said received a nod from Misa.

Matsuda waved his finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. There's no going back again. This is a dare, right?"

Well... Matsuda's words are right and right on target...

So...

KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!!!!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

Ouch... Light... do not need that loud...

Light closed his eyes. His eyebrows are shrinking in serious. His lips curled, a sign that he was thinking very hard. Whereas, the object of the dare seems didn't care and instead stared at the strawberry cake in front of him with a look of hungry lions.

"Light... you're not going to do it, right?" asked Misa spoiled.

Light opened his eyes. He stood up and walked to L who was eating cake greedily before bending over and...

...............

...................

...Misa fainted.

And the yaoi fan girls that scream out of nowhere busy shoot the scene that was happening.

Why?

Because...

You know it, right?

Either drunk or what, but the two men were more fun. Scene increasingly hot and so much pleasure. More and more toward the lower body.

"GET A ROOM!!!!!"

-

Light was bent in the toilet. He vomited his stomach contents. He stood up to the sink, rinsed and wiped his mouth. He sighed then looked at his reflection in the mirror.

What really happened to him? Initially he thought it was because of the remnants of beer at the party that made him sick, but it was a month passed and he still continued to throw up everyday, especially during the morning. What he sick, huh?

He opened the cabinet next the mirror to search for drugs that can relieve nausea. He found the drug, but his eyes found something else that caught his attention.

He took it and examine it.

'_Really...'_

Light shook his head and would like to put it back in the closet.

'_No way...'_

But his hand stopped. His eyes wide fixed on the thing that he would put it.

'_But, try it.'_

And the result was...

A line appears as if mocking Light who wide-eyed and dumbfounded 'coz look it. Lightning flashing outside, add the atmosphere effects that he felt now.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

-

The next day…

Light approached L who was watching the case while eating his candy. As if he could feel the presence of Light, L turned at him.

"Light-kun…"

Light fiddled nervously. His eyes moved to the right and left. L raised an eyebrow, confuse to see Light's attitude that assessed – by the detective – very suspicious.

"What is it, Light?" asked the detective, making Light jump.

"We-we-well…"

"Hm?"

Light was biting his lower lip. "You remember the incident after a Christmas Eve party?"

L nodded. "Yes. If you still think about it, I apologize."

"Not that. It's not your fault. At that time we all get drunk, so that's normal."

"So, why?"

"That…" Light biting his lips again, the more anxiety on his face. "Because that incident… I'm…"

…..........

!!!!!!!!!!!

(o.o)!!

"You're not kidding me, right…"

"I'm serious, Ryuuzaki!!"

"There's no way a man could be so. And according to my observation, you are a man."

"Yes, last time I checked I _am _a man."

"Are you sure this isn't the fault of the device?"

"I'm sure! I've tried a variety of brands that available in the closet, and the result is the same!"

Silence pushed.

Light biting his lip, fighting back tears that would come out. "I-if you don't want… it's okay… I can survive myself…"

Light closed his eyes tightly, afraid of rejection. But then, he felt his body lifted. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see L lifted him.

A smile from L, make all his anxiety and fear disappears. He laughed and put his arms around L's neck. They embraced and kissed with light illuminated from monitors.

(Not romantic… the setting at the headquarters… give me a break…)

-

A month later…

L, Light, and Watari sat on the couch, while the other Yagami family sitting across the table. Soichiro's face implies concern because L visit to his home and his son looked nervous since L went into this house.

He cleared his throat. "Actually… what do you want to talk about?" he asked, breaking the silence.

L turned to Light, he gripped the Yagami's eldest son's hand and nodded. Light took a deep breath.

"Dad… mom…" started Light, wasn't convinced of his decision. Soichiro and Sachiko turned to their eldest child, looking worried.

What happened to Light?! Maybe he's sick! Or… he ate a wrong food.

(Gasp!) Don't tell us that he want to confess about him as Kira!!

Everyone stared at Narator in silence. Soichiro and Sachiko pelted Narator with metal objects which happened to be near them.

"Don't casually change people's minds!! Our son isn't Kira, and would never be a Kira!!"

(pout) If only you knew…

They turned their eyes toward their son who is still nervous.

"What is it, Light?" they asked together. Light biting his lips, he drew breath again before let it out.

"Dad… mom…" started Light, his eyes serious and his face taut. "When I say it, promise to not kill Ryuuzaki."

Yagami's family immediately turned to the cold sweat L before returning at Light and nodded.

"Oto-san… Oka-san… I'm…" Light grabbed his pants. "…pregnant…"

CTAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!! DUAAAAARRRRR!!! BLAAAAAAR!!!!!!!

* * *

And now, genzai no sekai e yokoso.

BRAK! BUUUM!! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!!!!!!!

"Bro…"

"Hm?"

"Is it okay to let it?" Sayu asked, seeing the house that has ruined because of L-hunting by Soichiro. "Don't you worry?"

Light opened his eyes slowly. "Not really. I'm actually more worried about our house."

Sayu stared at her brother in surprise. "Eh? No way… If this isn't stopped, Ryuuzaki-san could die!" she said frantically, saw his father lifted the table and flung it toward L and missed two inches from his head.

Light was silent, his eyes closed again.

"Let it go ... with this we don't bother looking for his name for killing him ... " The Devil Kira whispered in his left ear.

"Don't ...! Quick stop your father! You do not want the person you love die, right? " Said the Angel of Light in his right ear.

"Don't listen to him!! If he's dead now, you can continue your job and become a god in the new world! "

"No, my body!! You know that we love him, right?! You'll be sorry if let him die! "

Devil Kira snorted. "We? You love him, I do not. Who is the love of a freak like that. "

Angel of Light gives death glare to the Devil Kira. "Don't deny it! You love him! The proof you kiss him while he slept! "

Kira's cheeks became red devil. "Wh-who kissed him!! I prefer kissing Ryuk than kissing him!! "

Uh-oh ... the words like a two-edged sword.

Angel of Light grinned. "Really? You prefer kissing Ryuk than L? All right. "

"Wa-WAIT! What the hell are you doing!! "

"Go kiss your beloved shinigami!!" Angel of Light pushed The Devil Kira toward Ryuk, make the devil's lips on Ryuk's lips.

The Devil Kira immediately away from Ryuk and made a sound like someone threw up in the corner. Angel of Light smiled triumphantly.

"Well, my body! Stop your father and save your future husband! "He cried.

Light body jerked. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Ryuk."

Ryuk, still stunned after a brief kiss with the devil Kira, turned to the Light. "What?"

"Execute the plan."

"Eh? No way. "

Light glared at Ryuk. "This is your penalty because you did not tell me that my pregnancy is a punishment from the king. So, you have to do it. "

Ryuk scowled and walked away. "Yes, boss ..."

-

L fell on her back with one foot stepping on his chest Soichiro. Soichiro hand brandishing a gun in the direction L's face, his eyes dark and cold like BB.

"You ..." Soichiro pulled the safety gun. "How dare you impregnate my son...!"

"Ya-Yagami-san! Can we talk about this without violence?! "

"It is easy once you talk like that. You better get rea-!! " Soichiro body suddenly collapsed. L is shocked immediately shook his girlfriend's father after a peck on the body that suddenly collapsed with his lollipop sticks.

"Yagami-san? You okay? " L asked nervously. He jerked alert when Soichiro hands holding his shoulders.

Soichiro lifted his face and ...

.................

.... smiling?

"Ya-Yagami-san ...?" Soichiro L gawking at the laughing in front of him.

"Hahahaha! I didn't expect L, the greatest detective, can be deceived with my acting!! "

Acting?

After nearly destroying his own house, and almost killed L, he said it was all just an acting?

These person is stressed or is in denial because his son has impregnated?

"A-acting L ...?" said difficulty. Soichiro just laughed.

"Of course! Hahahaha! "

L swallowed hard, trying to calm his own body. "S-so ... I can ... "

Soichiro beat L shoulders, still laughing. "Yes, certainly it!"

L face slowly brightened.

"Cheer up! If my son was happy physically and spiritually, you have my blessing!! "

L pensive for a moment before smiling. "Thank you, Yagami-san!"

Soichiro stopped laughing and grabbed L shoulder, his eyes serious. "Make him happy. If I hear you argue, separate beds, let alone to divorce, and also if you ever make him cry ..." He took his gun again. "... I'll kill you. Got it?"

L nodded.

Soichiro suddenly collapsed again. L caught this time.

"Yagami-san? Yagami-san, are you okay? "He lifted Soichiro's body and carried him to the couch.

"Anata!" Said Sachiko panic. Sayu ran to her father, Light followed behind.

"Watari, please check him." Watari nodded on the order of L, he knelt beside the couch where Soichiro placed and check on him.

And without their knowledge, Light Yagami grinning at his father's body.

A few minutes later ...

"He's fine. Only faint. "

Everyone sighed with relief to hear a statement Watari. Phone ringing echoed throughout the room. L reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone. (Of course, with the forefinger and thumb)

"Yes?" L walking toward the porch and focused on his phone. After a few minutes, he returned. "Excuse me, I want to be with this family any longer, but there's a job waiting. Because of it ... "

"It's okay, Ryuuzaki." Light smiled. "Besides, you've just tried. Because of that, go. " _'After all, the next will be easier if there is no you!'_

"So ..." L smiled. "All right. Watari, come on. And, madam Yagami, do not worry about your house. I'll have someone to fix it. "

Watari up and running following the L.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki! I'll walk you up to the porch! " Said Light and pursue L.

* * *

"Ukh ..." moaned Soichiro, slowly he opened her eyes.

"Dad ..." Light said quietly. Soichiro blinked, to make his eyes get used. He sat up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Dad suddenly passed out after you blessed Ryuuzaki's and my relationship."

Silence pushed.

"RYUUZAKI !!!!"

"Wai-!! Dad! Dad just woke up!! Don't move yet!! "

"WHERE THAT DAMN RYUUZAKI!" Shouted Soichiro turned from side to side with the gun on. Light raised an eyebrow.

"Ryuuzaki's home."

Soichiro turned toward him and he growled. "GO HOME! HE'S HOME! "

Light nodded.

"Damn it!! Cowards! SO JUST GO HOME WITHOUT TROUBLESHOOTING!! "

Light to look confused.

"Dad ... the problem is over, isn't it? "

Soichiro gaze directly into his son. "What did you say?"

"I said, the problem is over with dad approve of our relationship."

Hearing this, Soichiro's eyes became wide and his blood boil. "When I bless you?! I never said that!! "

Light pulled out his cell phone and held it to his father.

- "Cheer up! If my son was happy physically and spiritually, you have my blessing! "-

Soichiro struck dumb at the phone records.

The eldest son smiled and put the phone into a pocket. "So, yeah. Thank you for blessing us. " He then got up. "Then, I'll go to my room. Try to rest. " And with that he went into his room, leaving Soichiro who is still stare transfixed in the living room.

-

When he's inside the room, Light closed the door and locked it.

"Light!"

Light glanced to his right. "Ryuk."

Ryuk was lying on the bed. Mouth open, eyes wide, he's like a man who died of poisoning.

"Apples, Light ..."

Light threw three apples into a bed - who immediately pounced on by the shinigami pet. Having finished his apple, he's lying again. Light walked to his desk, no matter at Ryuk.

"Thanks, Ryuk. This time you're useful for me. "

"Hhh ... tired. I can not believe you made me your father came over to your relationship with L can be condoned. "

Light grinned to hear Ryuk's complaints. "A good strategy will guide the victory. Don't you agree, Ryuk? " Light said, smiling.

**THE END?**

**A / N:** My first DN English fic.

Sorry if it's bad and does not make you entertained.

Please review, if do not mind.

......

........

..........

With crimson camellia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
